


Grasping

by tsthrace



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsthrace/pseuds/tsthrace
Summary: Takes place at the end of Leavin' on Your Mind (S1E3) after Shorty dies.Just putting my toe in the water of the Earp/Wayhaught fandom.





	1. Waverly

The air in there doesn’t move, Shorty’s absence stagnant all around them. Wynonna drinks and drinks. Dolls’ face is stone, as always.

But she is the magnet, the one they go to, offering shallow comfort in hopes of receiving it tenfold. And she gives it, whether they deserve it or not.

Champ hangs on her like a wet sweater. His arms a thousand pounds over her shoulders, his kisses quick but thick. Even when he goes to change the song on the jukebox, he keeps glancing over, his pity like watered-down whiskey. She forces a small smile. He means well.

Officer Haught crosses the bar, making for the door. Those terrible pants, those hands, the way her eyes smile even when her lips don’t. Waverly closes her eyes, feeling those hands on hers. Strong. Kind. Seeking nothing from her. She sees herself reaching out across the bar, but it’s too late. The moment had been broken.

She wants to call her name, sprint after her, but only her eyes chase her down. She doesn’t hear the door close behind the officer over the noise, but something changes. The colors go dull, the air feels too heavy to breathe.

Come back.


	2. Nicole

This is what happens when she leaves Shorty’s: She takes a few steps. Then stops. She puts her hands to her face and rubs her eyes. She walks towards her cruiser. Slowly. She feels every ounce of the weight she carries: the gun, the gear, the memory of that hand grasping for her across the counter.

She unclasps her belt and lets the police officer fall away. The gear thuds in the dirt. She leans against the cruiser, reaches back, and pulls at her braid, taking it apart bit by bit. The hair falls in wavy chunks around her face, down her neck. She lets out a breath.

Shorty’s gone. This place killed him. A good guy. She didn’t know him well, but she knows he was good. Because Waverly loved him.

She takes a breath in. Looks back at the bar. Waverly’s in there. Upset. She sees the hand reaching for her.

She shakes her head then leans down and picks up her belt. Opens the door and tosses it onto the passenger seat.

She looks back one more time. The windows glow dimly, spilling love and sadness.

She gets into the car, blinks, and drives into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave me a little love!


End file.
